foafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria
Maria also known as "The Silent Ninja" is a human/demon hybrid currently traveling with the Sametama. She is exceptionally skilled in Taijutsu. Race: Human/Demon Class: Ninja Level: ??? Stats STR = A+ DEX = D- AGI = A VIT = C MND = D- INT = D LUK = B STM = A EVA = B+ ACC = A Appearance Standing at 5'6, Maria has long blond hair and a very innocent face. She has also has a very slender body, considering what she eats and the amount of strength she possesses. She is always seen wearing a face mask across her mouth that conceals a full set of razor sharp teeth. Maria generally tries to keep the length and amount of clothes she wears to a minimum, so to maximize her maneuverability. She keeps her brother's katana (seen at her waist) as a keepsake, although rarely does she carry it with her. Bio Maria began her adventure in FOA in Enryaku-ji, a small village in the northern corner of the Eastern Continent along with her brother, Rize. Maria was quite the outgoing girl, being very optimistic about her ninja class. She was but a beginner, but had high hopes about mastering Taijutsu; hitting pressure points and bringing her opponent down quickly and effortlessly. Her younger brother Rize, however, planned to master every skill of ninjutsu. It was his goal to become the strongest player in the world, being able to defeat any and everyone. Though his weapon of choice was the katana, he trained all 18 skills of ninjutsu daily. Enryaku-ji was well known for being "the town nearest the Demon Gate", the Demon Gate actually lying within a monastery built around it in the town center. Any and all players that began their adventures in the town were fated with the task of protecting the seal on the Gate and making sure any and all demons that attempted to leave Hell through the gate were sealed. The majority of the players in the town were either monks with the ability to seal, or ninjas with the task of watching over the gate. This made the player's job a very simple task. One late night as Rize and Maria guarded the seal alone, the Gate began emitting a small tapping sound. At the time, Rize was putting his mind through through intense mental training, hovering in front of the seal in a lotus position while Maria sat by the entrance to the massive monastery, dozing off. The tapping quickly drew the ninjas attention though as it shook Rize out of his trance and Maria out of her sleep. Maria stood and began approaching the seal with caution as Rize turned towards the seal, grabbing the hilt of his katana. At that moment, time seemed to stand still in the room. The tapping slowly grew louder and louder, becoming a knocking, then a pounding sound. The seal was visibly and inevitably being forced open from the other side by something big... something huge. As the seal began to tear, Rize quickly turned to Maria, telling her to alert the village elder. However it would be too late. Several large tentacles would shoot out of the Gate through the tear in the seal, wrapping around Rize's neck and waist before pulling and ripping him back through the Gate and into Hell, forcing the seal open even wider. As Maria screamed her brother's name, entering a Koppoujutsu stance. The tentacles, however, would have all withdrawn into the Gate as another, larger sound would echo through the monastery... something like the sound of a great roar combined with the blood curdling screams of a thousand of men and women. What she'd see next would cause her to fall on her ass-- A massive horned demon pushing through and destroying the last of the seal with ease, thousands of lesser demons shoving and rushing out of the Gate around it. Her body would be completely frozen over in fear as the demons begin rushing towards her, only to be blasted back by the holy light of a Monk's Buddhist palm. Turning back, she would see it was in fact the village elder that had saved her. He grabbed her by the arm and made a quick dash out of the monastery, ninjas and monks running in as they exited to combat the endless flood of demons. The monk quickly explained that the monster that was one they had feared the most at the time: Haagenti, one of the Great Presidents of Hell. He told that the massive demon commanded over more than thirty legions of demons and if allowed into the world, would quickly take over in the name of the Demon King. He went on to explain that the only way to stop the demons would be to reseal Haagenti as well as the Gate, and that doing so would require an immense amount of MP. They would eventually flee the city, along with the remaining ninjas and monks in training as the veterans stayed behind and tried to contain the demons to no avail. As Haagenti and his minions continued to destroy Enryaku-ji, the elder, Maria, and the remaining elder monks and ninjas in training fled the village to a nearby forest where they sought shelter. After a long winded discussion on how to handle the situation, they finally came to the conclusion that several life forces would provide ample MP to reseal Haagenti and the gate. The monks fashioned 12 crudely made sealing scrolls from what little materials they had, and returned to the town; the elder monks with the scrolls and the ninjas providing backup. The ninjas and monks were easily slaughtered, eventually leaving Maria, the village elder, and 5 other ninjas with a single scroll as the seemingly infinite number of demons continued pouring out of the gate. As the last of the ninjas were killed off, the village elder defended the remaining scroll with his life as well as he was quickly struck down. Out of options and with no knowledge of scroll magic, she affixed the scroll to herself and allowed herself to be eaten by Haagenti. Maria slowly began to lose herself as she slowly drifted through oblivion. She thought to herself how just several hours ago, she was enjoying herself with her brother, guarding the seal. The following day would have been their day off from training and guarding the seal, and she had planned to spend it having fun with her brother. ...her brother. ...the village elder. ...her friends. The faces of those she loved quickly flashed through her eyes... A white beam of pure energy shot from the forehead of Haagenti, followed by the kanji 悪魔封印 ( Akuma Fuuin lit. Demon Seal ) appearing around him. A large circular array was burned into his forehead as the beam faded with those four kanji surrounding it. With that, Haagenti's entire body began to collapse on itself, his mouth appearing to suck itself in as the demons surrounding him began to go ballistic. As the last of Haagenti was sucked into itself, a brilliant flash of light was left, followed by the naked body of Maria falling to the ground. The very same seal was glowing hot, etched into her back as she lie on the ground, demons quickly surrounding her. She began to come to, slowly opening her eyes revealing red glowing spheres. She immediately knew what she had done. She knew everything. She understood because the thoughts and memories that had belonged to Haagenti were now hers. As she stood to her feet, the demons were startled as they curiously wondered what happened to their leader. Maria simply looked at them with her bright red eyes and smirked, revealing her sparkling white shark like jaws. It was said that after that, the entire armada of demons simply vanished, and the town completely burned to the ground. The Demon Gate however remained open, sitting in the middle of the wilderness by itself. How the Demon Gate was resealed was history. And Maria? The thoughts and memories of that day seemed to vanish along with the demons. She had no recollection of why she awoke an undetermined amount of time later on the sandy beach of the Western Continent, less than a mile from the great city of Damaskenos. She was immediately swept off of the beach by a Mechanoid slave trader and placed into a dungeon where she befriended a loud, obnoxious ninja named Lina, who also happened to be imprisoned there. The two were eventually freed by another young ninja named Hawk, who destroyed the Mechanoid that imprisoned them and fled with them. From then on, Maria treated the other two ninjas as her family, keeping the knowledge of what lay deep inside of her a secret. Abilities With the combination of being a Taijutsu ninja and having been fused with a demon, Maria's physical strength had been increased one thousand-fold. She has the ability to transfer bits of her MP directly into her physical attacks, increasing the amount of damage that can be done exponentially. She can also withstand a beating. A single punch from her can pack as much force as 1300 gs, depending on how much of her MP she puts into it. Being a ninja, she is also quite agile. Her second ninja ability is Joei-on jutsu, which allows her to hide in plain sight. Haagenti was also known as the demon that could consume anything and it is said that his stomach is like a black hole. This turned out to be truth as hidden behind Maria's face mask is the portal into this black hole. Upon removing it, she can collapse and suck any solid object into her mouth and the black abyss that lies beyond.